Let the Rain Come Down
by cre8tive1
Summary: (Set just after RotG) Daine and Numair are living at Pirates Swoop and just beginning to explore their relationship, in a castle full of all the lovable troublemakers from the Immortals series, with a few new (and magical) additions. Good or evil? You decide. I'm a big fan of happy endings just FYI ;) Rating T, but will be M later on!
1. Chapter 1: Raining Questions

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this fanfic; it is my first submission to (but not my first piece of writing). If there is interest in following chapters I will definitely add them ~ cre8tive1 **

* * *

Daine sat on the window ledge gazing at the dark clouds that loomed over head. It had been pouring rain for the past three days and she was definitely ready for it to stop. The ducks even expressed their wish for sunshine and that was saying something. Dain heard the clink of Kittens claws on the marble castle floors before her sad trill. "I know Kit, I'm bored too. Maybe it'll stop today." Daine looked once more up to the skies before stepping down for the ledge. Her brown curls had unfortunately reacted to the humidity and were even more unruly than usual. Although it was summer, the cool air brought with the rain had forced Dain to pull out one of her blue winter cloth shirts and thick, black breaches. Sighing softly, Daine made her way through the castle to the dining hall, nodding and smiling to the passing servants.

"Daine! There you are! Thank goodness, everyone else is holed up in their rooms. Please tell me you know, somehow when this dreadful weather will pass? I don't how much more of this I can take." Alanna said lightly jogging ahead from behind Daine. If there was anyone else in the castle who hated being trapped more than Daine, it was the female knight.

Daine smiled as her apologetically, "I'm sorry but I couldn't say. A few of the animals sensed the rain comin', but they don't generally know when it'll stop." Alanna looked as if she had never been given more depressing news in her life. "I was going to see if there was anyone in the dining hall, or at least some sweets to make the day a bit more bearable. Would you like to join?" The knight shrugged her response and walked onward with Daine.

The magically lit dining area felt a little more welcoming compared to the gloom and darkness in the rest of the castle. At the table closest to the dais sat Thyet with Numair standing nearby. Daine eyes immediately lit on her teacher and now (almost) lover. His dark hair was of course tied back and absolutely straight. He looked up at their entrance and his dark eyes met her grey ones. He smiled like the sun had just entered to room and quickly walked towards them, sweeping her into his arms while Kitten danced happily around the pair. Daine laughed as he spun her once around and promptly set her on her on her feet at the ominous, raised eyebrow of Alanna. Nevertheless, he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Hello maglet." Daine smiled warmly in return and kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering for a moment. "Hello yourself."

Alanna tapped her foot impatiently with a rueful and amused expression, "It's like I don't even exist." She said, hearing Thyet chuckle. Daine blushed lightly as Numair stood to his full height letting her go and smiling at Alanna. "But how could I forget such a valiant, striking, determined, talented, intelligent-"

"Yes yes alright your forgiven, you big lout." Alanna said smirking at him. "Daine and I are on a quest in search of company and sweets, and seeing as you're obviously not cut out for one, are there any stashes of pastries we should know about?" Thyet stood and walked over to the group, long dark hair loose down her back, yet still somehow regal in her deep purple blouse and dark silk breeches. "I actually sent George and Jon down to the kitchens to look, but they seem to have lost their way." she said gesturing behind them to the empty stair well next to the entrance of the hall.

Alanna scoffed, "George must have been in front then. Either that, or between the two of them, they ate them all and don't wish to face us." she said, just as Thyet and Numair gained amused expressions. Alanna sighed as she noticed Daine turn around out of the corner of her eye. "They're right behind me aren't they?" No one answered, but Kitten, although only making sounds, whistled a clear; you bet. "Pardon me, my Lady, but I seem to recall it was you who had gotten us lost in the Costal Hills forest last week. Eh?" George said smugly walking towards them with a stacked plate in his hand, soon followed by the King. Alanna glowered as she reached for a treat, but George quickly lifted them above her arm length.

"Although," Jon said, "He did walk into a storage room initially thinking it led to the kitchens, and it was you who brought the wrong map on our journey." Alanna grinned predatorily as George glared jokingly at Jon. "Thank ye kindly Highness." He looked back toward his now stalking wife, "Uh, now dear I am holding a very important plate so, uh, sweetheart, I cannot fight for my life too fairly now can I?" Numair reached smoothly over Alanna's head and snatched the plate from Georges grasp to everyone's surprise. "All yours lioness." He said, setting the plate down and pulling Daine onto his lap on the bench behind them.

George quickly sprinted from the room with his wife hot on his heels, "_I_ got us lost did I?!" The remaining group laughed at the pairs antics. Daine looked at the sweets plate with interest and frowned. "I could have sworn..." She glanced at Numair suspiciously. "I could have sworn there was a raspberry tart on the plate not a moment ago master mage." Numair looked at his apprentice, dark eyes wide attempting to appearance innocent, and failing miserably. Daine raised her eyebrow, "Am I going to have to get its location out of you?" she said, kissing him sweetly, first on the mouth, then slowly making her way down his neck, feeling him hum contentedly through her lips. She raised her head, "Kitten, if you would be so kind?" "You're not playing fair maglet." The girl just smiled, "I could say the same for you couldn't I?" The little dragon chirped pleasantly with three high notes, but no treat appeared. Looking a little cross, she tapped her claws against the floor and trilled a few octaves higher with four notes this time. A small area on the table next to the plate began to shimmer. Daine lifted the sweet off the table and savoured her first bite along with her victory. "Hmmm." she moaned quietly, thoroughly enjoying the tart.

Numair wrapped his arms around her waist and murmured, "A little louder and they might think we're up to something." he said teasingly nibbling gently on her ear out of sight of Jon and Thyet. "So when's the wedding?" Jon said loudly. At the question, Daine swallowed too quickly and began choking and coughing. Kitten mewed at her foster mother's discomfort before chirping rudely at the King, while Numair move Daine off his lap and gently whacked her back. Thyet (none too gently) smacked the back of Jon's head, "Hey!" "You're just causing all kinds of trouble today aren't you?"The Queen of Tortall kissed the Kings head softly, looping her arm through his. "Let us find a better use for this mischief sir." Jon raised his eyebrows, "I'm interested." "We'll...there is a very large pile of documents we have to sign," His shoulders slumped, "But there is always after.." "To the study!" he exclaimed lightening the mood marginally as the royals vacated the hall, leaving Daine and Numair alone.

"Look maglet,-"

"Numair, I'm-"

They both chuckled and Numair gestured for her to speak first.

"I'm sorry I keep dodging this marrying question. It's just...I remember what happened to girls who got wedded to early, although sometimes there were other reasons, not that I have them! Or their families made them - I couldn't stand the arranged ones - not that that's what I feel like, but-"

Numair put a large hand softly over her mouth much to her relief, with a smile on his face.

"Daine, I never want you to feel pressured into something you aren't ready for, I hope you know that. I will always put your needs ahead of mine, never fear. I will keep asking you to marry me until the end of time, but even if you never say yes, I will be with you. That is enough for me."

Daine sat there, eyes wide, before jumping into his arms which enveloped her, making her feel safe and loved. Daine moved back onto her knees, keeping her hands in his. For a moment she was quiet, and Numair noticed the strangest expression on her face; a mix of hesitation, fear and hopefulness. "Numair. Would you like to - I mean...will you marry me?" Numair's shocked expression was one she would remember forever, however his next question grounded her. "Are you serious?" Daine jumped to her feet with tears in her eyes. "No I'm not serious! Just thought I'd ask you for fun! Never mind - just me being ridiculous!" she cried. She quickly transformed herself into a black leopard and ran as fast as she could from the room. "Daine wait!" Numair called after her, but she was already down the corridor and headed for the nearest exit, the rain forgotten.

* * *

**Please review! Know I am open to different story directions if you write one in reviews. I have most of the next chapter planned out, but you guys might come up with something even better :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rain or Shine?

**Next Chapter as promised! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Thayet watched the large black cat bound away from the castle towards the woods. She wouldn't be surprised if a few salt tear drops were added to the gathering lakes outside. Poor Daine, she was so young, but then again, Thayet hadn't been much older when she had to deal with relationship and life changes; running for her life, falling in love, marriage, - suddenly she heard the sound of something shattering against the floor, and whipped around to see Jon with an ink pot in pieces at his feet, staring out at the glass panes. He reached out to pull her back from the window, his face paling. "Jon? What is it?"

"Thayet. The rain."

She glanced at the glass then back to him. "What do you mean?"

"Look at the rain."

Then she saw it; the rain was running _up_ the window...

* * *

Daine's heart was in pieces. "_Are you_ _serious_?" Her throat tightened as her mind relived the conversation moments ago. Like she was still a child and had told him a simple joke. Eyes filling once more, the panther picked up her pace. All of a sudden, her large front paw landed awkwardly on a tree root and she quickly tumbled to the edge of the forest. Without even realizing she had shifted back to a human, Daine crawled beneath the nearest tree. Hugging her knees, she gazed back at the castle.

She hadn't run far; she could still see all of Pirate Swoop from her shelter, but the open field between the woods and the castle would give her the opportunity to see anyone coming before they saw her.

A small furry creature crawled over her foot, starling the girl out of her tears. A brown vole nuzzled her hand with his velvet nose urgently, chattering with concern. At first Daine thought he was only worried about her crying, but the vole scurried from her to the puddle by her feet and began running circles around it.

Wiping her eyes, she looked more carefully at the water. Daine watched as drops from the pool began traveling towards the sky and each new drop was picking up speed. There seemed to be a wind coming up from the earth pulling the water up faster and faster. The vole drove for his hole beneath the tree as Daine closed her eyes tightly feeling the air around her pulling upward with an alarming strength. Every hair on her body stood on end as the winds tore at her skin. Then suddenly...everything was quiet.

"What in Mithros was that?" Daine murmured, carefully opening her eyes to look around. Every pool of water that had been on the forest floor was now gone. Even Daine's tears had evaporated from her cheeks. Daine stood up, tentatively stepping on the spot where the pool of water had been a second ago. Every leaf and twig was dry as a bone. She crouched down to the vole's home, "It's alright, you can come out. I think." She could hear rustling, but realized it was coming from behind her.

"Were you talking to an animal?" a female voice asked sceptically.

Standing at the forest's entrance was a young woman a few years older than Daine. Wearing a simple cloak and dress the colour of violets, the woman had a beauty that would rival the Queen's. Her outfit dramatically set off the paper white hair which waved lightly to the stranger's waist. She took a few steps forward but was politely averting her gaze from Daine, who quickly realized she wasn't wearing anything except her badger claw.

Quickly, Daine sat down and once again pulled her knees up to her chest. "Yes," she answered, "To a vole actually." To Daine's surprise, the older girl was nodding as if this all made perfect sense. "Thought so. You must be the Wildmage, Veralidaine. I'm called Zia, but I'd imagine you haven't heard of me."

"How do you know who I am?" Daine asked.

The woman laughed, "Know who you are? Everyone knows who you are. Well, maybe not the bovine brained people from my country, but everywhere else I've been to look for you, people know about your powerful wildmagic." The woman removed her cloak and tossed it to Daine.

"Thank you." Daine said, wrapping the cloak around herself. But wait, why have you been looking for me?" She asked cautiously.

The woman winked, "No dastardly plans I assure you. I've been, well, told I have an abnormal kind of magic and thought maybe you could show me some pointers, on control specifically." Daine began gathering pieces of the puzzle in her head, but she couldn't be sure yet. She shrugged, "Well I can try, although I still have some work to do myself." The corner of the woman mouth lifted until one of the brightest smiles Daine had ever seen appeared on Zia's face. "Wonderful! Thank you Veralidaine."

A strange shimmering glow began emanating from the young woman's skin and finally, for the first time in three days, the clouds in the sky cleared. Vibrant rays of sunshine hit the forest floor. The final piece of the puzzle clicked. "So your magic has somethin' to do with the weather right?"

Zia nodded. "That is correct. Unfortunately, I can't do much with it." Daine looked at her like she was kidding.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've been causing pouring rain for days and just made to the sun come out in seconds. I don't know about you, but I don't think that's nothing."

The two women started walking through the field; Daine tied the violet cloak tightly around herself so her arms could be free. Zia sighed softly, "Yes but it only travels for about a 5 mile radius and it's just relative to my emotions. The only things I can actually _control_ are concentrated rain and small winds. Everything else..." She looked at her feet for a moment, "Everything else happens without my control and it can get a little, weird."

It was Daine's turn to chuckle. "Weird? You just saw me talking to a vole. And that's not even the on the list of strangest things I've done! Just ask-" She stopped, biting her tongue. She definitely wasn't going to bring Numair up right now. Naturally, Zia's next question was, "Why were you out in the rain anyway? Especially without anything to wear."

Daine knelt down, picking a daisy from the grass and began pulling at the white petals, "I'd rather not talk about it if that's alright."

Zia shrugged lightly, and the two continued their trek to Pirates Swoop.

As they walked through the stone archway leading into the castle court yard, Daine saw her favourite group of kits giggling, but each holding very still.

The two woman watched as a small creature began jumping from Princess Kalasin's shoulders, to Thom's, and finally landing on top of Prince Roland's head, causing the three children to burst into laughter.

Little Alan, Alanna's youngest son, came running out to the group with a bowl of what looked like grapes. Zek, Daine identified as the source of the young royal's amusement, chattered happily when he saw the contents of the bowl and leapt onto Alan's arm, wrapping his long tail twice around the little boy's arm. Alan giggled and offered a grape to the monkey.

As Zek used his furry left arm to reach for the grape in the boy's hand, he used his right to dip into the bowl and pull out four more. "Zek, what have I been telling you about sharing?" Daine said, with her arms crossed.

"Daine! Daine!" Daine was quickly enveloped in hugs, but to her amusement, received a very regal bow from Thom before he join in. Zia looked at the tangled mass with a very blank expression. "You have children?" Daine stood sharply, Zek now on her shoulder.

"Oh Gods no! This is Prince Roland and Princess Kalasin of Conte, and these two young men are Thom and Alan Trebond, the two boys of the Baron of Pirates Swoop and the King's Champion." Daine turned back to the children. "This is Zia...?" "Aurora. Lovely to meet you all." Zia filled in for Daine, giving a small curtsy. She smiled politely at the young royals as they bowed or curtsied. "Please to make your acquaintance." They chorused. As happy as Zia was, Daine noticed a deep sadness had appeared in her eyes when the children smiled at her, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Well now that you've met the most important of this castle," Daine said winking at them, "I think I'd better introduce you to their Majesties. After you're going to need a place to stay -" Daine paused, looking just above their heads to a black hawk which was circling overhead. He gradually lower himself to a branch on a nearby apple tree, then began gesturing with his beak towards a small alcove Daine frequented to steal a few moments alone.

Daine however, wasn't quite ready to talk with him and beside, she told herself, there were more pressing matters. She stuck her chin in the air and imperceptibly shook her head. Thom, the only one watching the exchange carefully enough said, "Miss Daine, why are you ignoring Num..-"

"Well! We best get back inside. After all, the supper bell's about to ring and we should catch Jon and Thayet before then."

Zia looked at her, "I don't know much about these monarchs, but might you want to change?"

Daine looked down and remembered she only wore the violet cloak. "Right. Guess we'll make a stop to my room first." The royal children, who at the reminder of dinner, had quickly began to race for the castle, waved back at the two women. Zia and Daine walked towards the Rider's barracks and the black hawk took flight, flying just out of view behind them.

* * *

**Sadly, (or happily in my case), I'm going camping this weekend, so it'll be a few days before I get the next installment up - but I promise by end of next week!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hiding in Plain Sun

**Thanks to the reviewer and those who have followed! Sorry about the time, camping was wonderful and it was a shock to start work again :P Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Back in the great hall, and wearing appropriate clothing, Daine led Zia towards the room where their Majesties would take audiences while in Pirates Swoop. It was a regular occurrence every third day or so that Jon and Thayet, no matter their location, would listen to different comments or complaints from the people of Tortall, and if Daine recalled correctly, it was one such day.

Looking over at Zia, Daine noticed she had put up her white hair in a rather fashionable braid around her head and added a small gold chain and pendant to her violet dress. She also looked a bit nervous.

"You know, they aren't quite the same as most royals you'll meet. They really are quite kind."

Zia glanced at her skeptically, "Well of course they are gracious to you, you're a powerful magician and well known. They can't very well act out of turn towards you." Daine was about to respond when another, male voice beat her to it.

"I would say they are also kind to me, but I am hardly an exception to your rule." Numair came strolling out of the audience hall towards them. He had on his black cloak buttoned to his neck and if one did not know him, made him look very intimidating.

Daine had mentioned to him more than once how handsome he looked in it, and her heart betrayed her minds wishes by beating twice as fast.

Daine unconsciously licked her lips, "Hello." She cleared her throat, and could have sworn a small smirk pulled at his lips, "Numair this is Ziarra Rastiel." Numair bowed over her hand politely, and stood, "And this is Master Numair Salmalin." Zia curtsied gracefully and gave him a smile that was a bit too flirtatious for Daine liking.

"A pleasure Master Salmalin. What, may I inquire, is your position in this lovely Kingdom?" Numair chuckled, "Position is not the word I would use. I am well acquainted with their Majesties, and lend them assistance when it is required." _Pfft, he's making himself sound so mysterious_, Daine thought sarcastically.

"If it would not bother you terribly, might I borrow Veralidaine once she has graciously introduced you to our leaders?" Now here she was trapped, and could hardly refuse if someone else said yes.

"Well of course, if you would not mind showing me the beautiful sights of the city afterward."

"Not in the least Miss Rastiel." Daine huffed imperceptibly, and that hardly seen smirk returned to his face, but Daine relented, _I'll have to talk to him sometime I guess_.

The party headed into the audience room and Daine could hear four voices in the room. When they entered, she was not surprised to see George and Alanna were also present. After all, Pirates Swoop was their home and ruling.

Jon and Thayet were sitting at the two chairs in the middle of the dais, while Alanna leaned with her arms crossed against a stone pedestal, George standing at her side.

"Daine, that was quick. I had just sent Numair to find you." Jon said, "I'm glad you're here. We will need your input into our discussion."

Daine curtsied, "Of course Your Majesty. But may I present Miss Ziarra Restiel." Zia curtsied once more, her violet dress swirling gently about her legs. "She's just come here from...well I'm not actually sure where, to work on her magic."

Jon nodded and Thayet smiled kindly, "Welcome to Tortall Miss Restiel. Where have you traveled from my dear?" Zia looked like a deer caught by a lantern for a moment before answering, "I'm from quite far Your Highness. I was born in the northern mountains of Sarain, beside the country of Maren. You have probably not heard of my previous location."

Jon raised one dark eyebrow at her, "Actually, in the education systems of Tortall, we feel an obligation to study the locations and even royals of other nations, no matter their distance."

Zia quickly put her eyes downward, "Forgive me Your Majesties, I did not mean to speak out of rank."

Alanna abruptly stood, "Why not speak out of rank? It's not as if they'll do anything about anyone here!"

Everyone in the room looked shocked at her outburst. George stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Dearest, I don't think -"

"Don't dearest me!" the Kings Champion shouted, slapping his hand away. "You know it as well as I that they are too lenient." She looked around the room, waiting for someone to support her. "No? Does no one agree?!"

"Alanna." Jon stood from his chair, his eye's dark blue storms. "Leave. Now." His voice was even toned, but loud and powerful never the less. Daine flinched, and Numair moved closer to her, putting a comforting arm around her waist.

Alanna turned away for a moment, and using that momentum, swung around and kicked over the pedestal. "You're all fools!" She yelled, then left, storming out of the room.

It seemed like hours of silence, afterward although it was probably only minutes.

Jon's face remained dark until Alanna's heavy footfalls could no longer be heard. "I am sorry you had to hear that Miss Restiel. Lady Trebond can be...difficult."

_Lady? He never calls her that_, Daine considered, but she was too shocked to think on it. Numair's arm was still around her waist and Daine brought her hand up to link with his.

As soon as she rested it on his for a second, he abruptly removed his arm and stepped away from her. Although Daine looked at him with an even more hurt expression, he seemed to be refusing to look her way, his dark eyes remaining blank.

Feeling tears gather once more, Daine walked over to Zia, "I'll see you later this evening. You can come by the barracks and we can begin some practices." She looked once more up at Numair, then hurried from the room.

Jon sighed and Thayet looked about ready to burst into tears herself. "George, if you would be kind enough to show Miss Restiel to the guest chambers and about the castle, I would be grateful." Jon said with closed eyes, slowly rubbing his temples.

"It'd be a pleasure, yer Highness." the Baron said, walking very formally up to Zia and offering his arm. Zia looked toward the tall mage but, remembering his request, agreed and the two left, wandering towards the west of the castle.

* * *

He did it again. Daine could hardly even believe it was real. She had to be asleep. Yes, it was a nightmare, that's all. She'd wake up and Numair would kiss her again, Gods even hold her.

Making her way down the sunlit hall, she jogged passed Kitten who was running her claws against a stone wall. Kitten started chirping at her foster mother, her tail clicking rhythmically against the hard floor. Daine knelt down and hugged her close.

Kitten tried to crawl up on Daine shoulders as she had once loved to do, but as she was a big heavier than a year ago, Daien moved her gently back to the floor. Daine laughed through her tears as Kitten looked a bit put-out at her. "At least I know you love me." She said, hugging her again. Then kitten made the strangest noise. "Psst!" Daine brought her head up, looking first at Kit, then around the hall. No, it wasn't her little dragon, but a person. "Psst! Daine!" The whisperer said.

Daine looked around until she saw bright red hair poking out of the King's study. Alanna called out again, "Come in. Quickly!" Daine wiped her eyes against her sleeve and got up, walking over to the door.

When she was close enough, Alanna reached out and yanked her into the room, closing the door. Kitten, who knew she was being left out, starting chirping loudly, and the Knight opened the door again, "Alright, alright get in." Kitten skittered in the open crack of the door before it was once again closed. "Now we just wait. Shouldn't be long." Alanna said, walking over to the window to look out towards the woods. "What?" Daine asked, thoroughly confused.

Just as she asked, a piece of the wall moved. Jon and Thayet came out from the hidden door, hands clasped together. "Good you're here." He said smiling at Alanna, who returned the smile.

"What?" Daine knew she was repeating herself, but she couldn't help it. Again as she spoke, Numair came in through the door behind them. Seeing Daine he ran towards her and hugged her close, practically squishing her, resting his head against hers. "I'm so sorry Magelet." He said, pulling back and kissing her repeatedly. Startled, Daine pulled back and slapped his cheek. Alanna chuckled, while Thayet and Jon failed trying to hide their smiles.

Numair, a bit stunned, but not really hurt, looked sheepish of all things. Noticing Daine's expression, Alanna, John and Numair quickly waved their hands and purple, blue and white magic glowed over the walls of the room.

Just as they finished, Daine practically shouted, "Someone tell me what in the world is going on?!"

* * *

**What in the world IS going on? Haha I'm sure some of you are certain you have it figured, but don't be too quick ;) Until next time! (Which will hopefully be soon!)**


	4. Chapt 4: Clouds Lifted as a Sky Darkens

**I am so sorry about the wait! Been sick (yuck) _and_ I have a friend's birthday party to plan this weekend. However, I have part of the next chapter written so it won't be quite so long. Thank you all again for the follows and favourites :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Someone tell me what in the world is going on?!" Daine practically shouted.

Numair looked at everyone else present before he spoke. "Daine, I'm very sorry we've kept you in the dark, but we had to move quickly. We were not expecting trouble so soon."

Jon nodded tiredly and Thayet gently squeezed his hand. "Jon? Alanna? You both were there. If you wouldn't mind filling in the blanks for her?"

Alanna was the next to speak, looking into the distance as if trapped in a memory.

"You are too young to have known about the war with Tusaine, I was only a squire after all." She said, her eyes misting slightly. "Several years ago, Tusaine made an attempt to reclaim land that Jon's grandfather had stolen while he was King."

Thayet looked up, "Stolen? Isn't that a bit harsh-?"

"No, my dear, unfortunately it's not." Jon interrupted, with a similar look to the Lioness's. "Alanna is correct. He was not the peaceful man my father was, not in the least." He motioned for Alanna to continue, sitting down behind his desk.

"It was a difficult fight, for all of us. Our biggest disadvantage was that Tusaine began fighting dishonourably. The Tusaine King, or possibly the middle brother, sent a filthy spy into one of our camps. My camp." Alanna's eye became dark, and Daine saw an angry starting in the knight. "The pig-brained, dog-smelling, cowardly snake of a -"

"Alanna."

"Sorry. The...informant was actually the King of Tusaine's youngest brother. As a result of some crafty, evil magic, I was kidnapped and was to be used for ransom, until," she and Jon shared a soft smile, "I was rescued, and our camp was able to return the favour by taking both of the King's younger brothers in exchange for total surrender. The King signed a peace treaty with King Roland soon after."

Daine was concentrating; taking in a story to which she was sure had more background, but appreciating the shorter version for the time being. _I would like to have known my friends when they were my age_, she thought. It must have been difficult to have only been the age squire in the middle of a war, and Daine did not envy Alanna of that. Even as a new knight, Jon must have had many struggles. Daine returned to her present thoughts.

"But what does that have to do with Alanna's outburst?" Daine blushed, looking at the woman knight, "Sorry, uh upsetted-ness?" Jon and Numair chuckled as Alanna rolled her eyes.

"I know I've a temper, no use in hiding it." Jon raised an eyebrow, "Nothing out of you." Alanna said pointing at him. Jon shrugged as if to say, whatever do you mean? Thayet smiled, "Numair, if you could explain the recent developments?"

Numair nodded, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck tiredly, "We have been hearing rumours for some time now that Tusaine is considering an attack while they believe us to be weak after our war with the immortals."

"Still filthy cowards." Alanna murmured.

"And," Numair continued, "Our greatest fear at the moment is that Maren might consider joining them to in essence, take a cowardly route and attack while we rebuild."

Daine gasped, "But-but we are not weak! I mean, we are a bit lacking in supplies, and some of the army is wounded, and we are a bit tired..." she trailed off realizing what she was saying before the Queen spoke.

"I'm afraid Daine that is what they consider weak." Thayet said gently.

Daine shook her head, "I suppose, but still don't understand the secrecy."

"Ziarra Rastiel is the reason for the secrecy magelet. We are almost certain she is a spy from Maren or Tusaine, sent to gather knowledge about our arms and magic supply."

Suddenly, everything click for Daine; Alanna's 'outburst', shouting about how weak their Majesties are, how they are not united, Numair's overly polite remarks, how he wouldn't say exactly how capable he was with magic. "What makes you think it's her?" Daine asked, curious.

"Well, it is her timing first of all." Alanna said.

"And the terms she uses, like; previous location, rank, all used by military factions. However, we were not anticipating that she would possess the Gift, let alone a different variation." Jon said, dark brows furrowed as if he had been thinking about this problem for ages.

"But she just arrived! I only met her not three hours ago, and we came almost straight up to the castle." Daine said, unconsciously stepped back towards the tall mage, whose hand slipped down to squeeze hers.

The door behind Daine creaked, "Ah, but that ain't quite the truth, small one." George said, shutting the door behind himself, the magic covering the room reforming as it shut.

"She's been here almost four days, passing time trying to blend in with our folk." He smirked, "But I just love when a watcher's being watched without knowin', don't you?"

He winked at her, before walking over to his wife, and kissed her softly on the forehead, the knight closing her eyes with a smile.

"Since you're back, we'd best make our way to the great hall, "Jon said. "After all," he looked at Daine, "The most important thing right now is the act as you would any other day."

"Well, with a few hiccups perhaps." George remarked with Jon's nod, "We don't want 'er knowing we're the smarter one until she can't do a thing about it."

A nervous look came over Daine's face. Thayet stepped over to the young woman and gave her a swift hug. Daine returned the embrace, grateful for the support.

"You'll be fine." The Queen whispered. She walked back to Jon, and the two once again linked hands and disappeared through the secret passage behind the carved wood desk.

George kissed Alanna again, "Shall we my angry lioness?"

Alanna punched him lightly, well not that lightly, in the arm before looping her arm through his. "I'll be King's Champion _and_ best actress in Tortall in no time, you'll see, my thief."

Once they departed, only Daine, Numair and Kitten remained in the room. Daine hoped Kitten would distract them from having to have a conversation, but her little dragon seemed fascinated with a crystal orb sitting on the ground near Jon's desk, held up by a metal claw.

It was quiet in the study except for the clicking of Kittens claws. Numair leaned against the desk while Daine started fiddling with her side pony nervously. Numair opened his mouth, and closed it again, clearly thinking of the best way to say something, but Daine beat him to it.

"Why would you ask that?" They both knew what she was referring to. "I...I was taking a risk, and I guess it might have taken you off guard, but I just thought...well, since you'd been asking me on and off for the last few weeks that you wanted-"

Numair stood abruptly, "Daine, you know I want to marry you. More than anything; it was just the timing. We have a spy in the castle, and just this morning in the hall, Jon had asked me to get close to her, see if I can find out what she already knows. When we are engaged, I want to spend all my time, every minute with you and no one else." His eyes looked pleadingly at her.

"Oh." she said, _I guess I understand_, she thought. "I just," Daine paused, "I thought you were changing your mind." She bit her lip. In two strides, Numair crossed the room and his mouth crashed against hers. Daine whimpered softly before wrapping her hands around his neck. The passionate kiss slowed to small caresses, Numair running his hand up and down her back. They pulled back just enough so blue eyes met darkening black.

"Never." Numair said with conviction. He lightly kissed her forehead, both cheeks and finally her lips again. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." she said with a small blush rising to her cheeks. Daine sighed contentedly, all nerves dissipated. They held each other for a minute, Daine's head resting just below his shoulder as she gazed out the window at the darkening sky. Kitten began chirping and clawing at the study door. Darkening sky?

"Oh Mithros!" she stepped back, "Zia's probably waiting for me at the barracks!" Daine quickly retied her curls, thinking about what she would say when she arrive there.

Numair, sensing her anxiety said, "Just pretend you never heard our talk." He said. Kitten, realzing she would have to wait to get out, pawed at Numair feet and he lifted the blue dragons to his shoulder. Although she'd been big for Daine, Kitten was able to twine perfectly around Numair neck.

Numair scratched Kitten's head thoughtfully. "So far, we are certain she doesn't realize she's been discovered, but be careful training with her."

They walked out the study door to the hallway, "As far as I could tell from the reports, she has a high level weather Gift, but its.." He paused, looking for a word, "Warped, I suppose would be an accurate term. I didn't notice any powers a kin to weather when we met, just the spark of a basic Gift. The Bashir have some record for the weather Gift, and in the Karlan Chronicles, there is reference to a wild weather child whose emotions channelled his magic.."

Daine hid a smile, and kissed him quiet. "I'll be careful. We won't be doin' anything dangerous our first run." she said, "And mayhaps I'll even do a bit of research myself. Together?" she asked hopefully.

The mage smiled, "If we can find another to distract Ziarra then of course. But I'll have to spend a bit of time with her as well." Daine then remember what he had said King Jonathan had asked of him.

"And how well exactly did he ask you know her?" she said, crossing her arms. Numair chuckled, jostling Kitten for a moment, but she quickly resettled. "You have nothing to fear magelet." he said with a wink, knowing she was mostly kidding. They two bid farewell and Daine started her trek to the riders barracks, lightly jogging.

Daine knew she was joking too. Mostly. She just hoped Zia didn't get any ideas.

* * *

**Oh but Ziarra has _many_ ideas, unfortunately for Daine ;) Hope you liked Clouds Lifted! A few more Tortall character's will be making appearances as well, and I'm oddly excited about that myself. Until the next upload! **


End file.
